The Israel Arabian War
by DarthTrivia
Summary: A sequel to my Hittites vs the Mediterranean world, Israel is suddenly attacked by 5 countries, the FNAI. Will Israel be Destoyed forever or will they stand to live the test time?


The Israel/Arabian Wars

by General Vandegrift

July 4, 1967

Golan Heights/ Israeli Northern ADZ

An Israel Mossad agent sits at his outpost in Golan Heights. He and 3 other Agents spot at least 400 Syrian Tanks heading toward them. They contact the Mossad HQ in Jerusalem. They relay the message to Golan Air Defense Sector to General Natali. He orders a squadron of five F-4 Phantoms to go and patrol the northern border. Simultaneously, Lebanon sent a dozen Mig-15s toward Quriat Shemona, Israel. Kutuska rockets bombard the city. Immediately Israel sends 300 tanks and 10,000 troops to Golan Heights, leaving the Sinai Peninsula Defense Zone empty, except 10 tanks and 400 troops. Egyptian Troops charge at the sight of that. Now realizing that they are under attack from all sides except east, the IDF sent troops to all borders, even the Jordanian border. Seeing the opportunity, the Iraqis and Jordanians decided on a open borders agreement. After negotiations with the Syrians, they both declare war. Israel Realizes they are outnumbered. They decide to trade technologies with the British and the Americans. The Americans give them the F-15C blueprints and pilots to train them. Along with that, they gave them 250 fighters. Not only did they get that, they got the B-52 StratoFortess!

Meanwhile, The Five Nations Against Israel (FNAI) start the Jihad Offensive I. Golan Heights, Northern Israel and Sinai Peninsula fell within 4 days. Then all remaining Israeli forces retreated to defend Haifa, Tel-Aviv Yafo, and Jerusalem. The FNAI start towards the ancient Israeli homeland. Then the Israeli Prime Minister, Daniel Sharon, made a speech saying that if the FNAI does not stop the invasion Israel will unleash the world's most advanced technology in warfare. The enemy didn't heed the warnings and continued and captured Haifa. The next day, Israel unleashed the F-15C Eagle. It had in a week shot down 50 Mig-15s and 30 Mig-21s. A week later, the revealed the F-15E Strike Eagle and the B-52. The B-52 Destroyed the Southern Egyptian Forces in Erat, Israel, which is on the coast of the Red Sea. Then something unexpected happened. The British were under attack by the terrorist organization known as Black September, which is based in Syria. That caused war with the British and Syrians. Immediately, 100,000 British troops were sent to the Syrian border. Seeing the Brits getting involved, the USA entered. Instead of Syria, they went to Iraq. Baghdad fell in a month.

At the time, Israel fought back ferociously, even causing the Iraqis to return to there home. There they would get no rest from war because the Americans were invading. The British in North Syria were quickly making their way to Damascus. There were only 3 armies left in the FNAI. Syria was backed up by Iran so eventually entered the fight. The Lebanese retreated after the IDF defeated them at Haifa. Now the Jordanians and the Egyptians were the only ones left in the fight. The Israeli were winning battle after battle. The Egyptians were finally defeated in the Sinai Peninsula near Mt. Sinai.. After the Egyptian Defeat, Jordan immediately retreated back over the Jordan River. The Iranians Invaded Iraq defeating the surprised Americans in Northern Iraq.

After the Victorious Israeli Drove the Muslims out of their land, a proposal in the Israeli Parliament discussed whether Israel should invade Lebanon and Jordan. It passed in the first day of debate. Israel crossed the Jordan River. The opposite way they went in the book of Joshua, but for the same reason: conquest for their Land.

The two countries fell in a few weeks. Then Iran saw no use in invading Iraq because the would eventually fall too.

**From the wilderness and this Lebanon even unto the great river, the river Euphrates, all of the land of the Hittites (northeast of Israel), and unto the great sea (Mediterranean) toward the going down of the sun shall be your coast. Joshua 1: 1-4 **


End file.
